


We Won't

by llamaprincess131



Category: Sweet/Vicious (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jules and Ophelia being cute, Lots of Angst, Multi, Smoking, They become vigilantes later in fic, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamaprincess131/pseuds/llamaprincess131
Summary: Ophelia had never believe in fairytale happily ever afters, and she had never let herself dream of being in one. She lived in the moment because good things were always meant to end. Highs never lasted long enough, and relationships never worked out in the end. But, then Harris drags her along to a party and she meets Jules.For some reason, she can't get Jules out of her head, and she finds herself wishing it'd last forever, that this could be her happily ever after. She's going to parties she always hated just to get another taste, and she's calling Jules every night because she can't help herself. But, good things were never meant to last, and at some point you crash down from the high.Ophelia just never imagined how much it'd hurt, or how hard she'd try to get it back. But, the first high is always the best, and you can never get that back. Still, she hopes that one day it'll be okay.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so an actualy long fic at last! Also, I apologise in advance bc idk how parties happen bc ima loser and have never been to a party so im sorry if this is bad lmao.
> 
> This is based on the song We wont by Jaymes Young which you can listen to [here](https://youtu.be/tlF_R1PHv9w) . And it is a continuation of the drabble I posted on [tumblr](https://opheliamayerswife.tumblr.com/post/158714267518/to-be-or-not-to-be-continued) a while back, of course this scene happens laters in fic.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Ophelia normally didn’t go to parties. They were too loud, too crowded, and had too many creepy guys who thought she wanted them - which she did not. So, Ophelia didn’t normally go to parties. Yet, here she was standing in the middle of a party. She blamed Harris’s new girlfriend, for dragging him along and in turn causing him to drag her along. She sighed resting against the wall, and taking a drink of her beer - at least there was free booze.

“Ophelia!” A familiar voice called from the crowd.  _ Oh, god _ , Ophelia thought. A tall figure made his way towards her. Shaggy hair, and tight jeans. “How come you didn’t tell me you would be here?”

She grimaced. “I didn’t plan to be.” 

“Aw, don’t tell me you aren’t having a good time.” Said Miles.

Ophelia rolled her eyes. “Go away, Miles.” 

Miles gasped, putting a hand over his heart. “You wound me.”

Ophelia snorted. “Good.”

Miles let out a laugh. “Come on, lighten up! It’s a party, have fun!” He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the wall.

Her eyes widened. “Wh-what are you doing? I’ll lose my spot!”

Miles grinned at her, walking backwards as he pulled them into the crowd. “Spot, sh-mot! We are going to have fun.” He exclaimed.

“No, I’m going to go to my spot and wait patiently for Harris and Fiona.”

Miles rolled his eyes. “Nu-uh.” 

“Um, yeah. I am.”

“Nope. I’m going to make you, Miss Dark and Mysterious, have fun.”

Ophelia scoffed. “What about me is dark and mysterious?”

He raised an eyebrow. “You were standing in the corner all alone looking like you wanted to kill someone.”

She blinked. “That means nothing.”

He shrugged. “Whatever, but you are going to have fun.” He turned his back to her, dragging her through the crowd.

“You are going to have fun.” Ophelia mocked, behind him - the music was too loud for him to hear her now that they were in the middle of everything.

He dragged her over to his group of friends, she recognized Nate in the group, he usually went with Miles to buy weed from her plus he was the school’s pride and joy (Ophelia rolled her eyes at that, so cliche).  Nate had his arm wrapped around a pretty, dark-skinned girl that had big curly hair. Next to them was a small, adorable looking blonde. Ophelia’s eyes trailed over the blonde, the tight shirt and short skirt not leaving much to hide.  _ Hot _ , Ophelia thought.

“Look who I found!” Said Miles, proudly.

“More like kidnapped.” Muttered Ophelia.

Miles glared at her. “Oh, stop being so whiny. It wasn't like you were doing anything.”

Ophelia rolled her eyes. “Whatever.”

“Ophelia at a party. Did hell freeze over?” Asked Nate.

“I was forced.” She glared.

The dark skinned girl snorted and held out a hand. “Kennedy.”

Ophelia gave her a smile and leaned forward slightly to shake her hand. “Ophelia.”  Her eyes glanced back over to the blonde. “And you are?”

The blonde’s blue eyes widened. “Oh, I’m Jules.” She said.   _ Jules _ , Ophelia thought,  _ almost as hot of a name as she is. _ Jules looked over at Miles. “And I thought you supposed were to get us drinks?”

Miles opened his mouth, then closed it. “Um, you see..” He scratched the back of his head. “I got distracted.” He gestured towards Ophelia.

Jules’s eyes traveled over Ophelia’s body. Then, her eyes met Ophelia’s, and she said. “I can see that. She is distracting.” Ophelia mouth watered, holy shit. “I guess I’ll go get drinks since you apparently can’t.” Her eyes flickered back over Ophelia’s body. “Maybe, Ms. Distraction would like to join me.”

Ophelia choked,  _ holy shit _ . “Ye-yeah. Sure, sounds great.” She sputtered out, and Jules gave her a smile.

Jules grabbed Ophelia’s hand and began walking them towards the kitchen where the drinks were at. “Jules, are you really stealing my girl?” Miles called after them.

Jules shot him a wink and Ophelia glared at him. “I’m not your girl!” She shouted back.

\-----------

Ophelia wasn’t exactly sure how they ended up in her car. All she knew was the hot flesh pressing against hers and how hot Jules look without her shirt on. She knew her heart was pounding in her ears and right now she would let Jules do anything she wanted to her. She felt Jules’s hands trail down her sides, and her breath ghosting over the skin of her thighs. She was lost in her senses as Jules gripped her hips.

She remembered what happened after getting drinks for everyone. She remembered having fun, even though she hated to admit it. She remembered doing shots with Jules, playing beer pong (which she was the undefeated champion of), and they had been talking. Apparently, they both had a love for comics and superhero movies (except the DC movies were shit. Oh, what a disappointment  _ Suicide Squad _ was). They spend half the night debating on whether the Flash or Quicksilver would win in a race (Ophelia said if it was the Quicksilver from the newest  _ X-Men _ movie then it definitely would be Quicksilver, but it all depends on the universe). Jules apparently had a fear of horror movies and had never watched any, which Ophelia found absurd ( “You watch horror movies to get scared!” “Why would I want to be scared?”). She remembered dancing to Jules’s favorite song (and Ophelia can’t remember the title, but she thinks it starts with a W).

She remembered at two a.m. Jules was sitting on the counter top in the frat house kitchen, cradling a bottle of whiskey to her chest, and Ophelia was standing in front of her, leaning back on a table. “You’re so cute.” Jules had slurred out, playing with a piece of hair.

Ophelia giggled. “You’re so drunk.”

Jules pointed a finger at her, slightly swaying. ”That is correct, but so are you.” She stuck her tongue out at Ophelia.

Ophelia laughed again. “Ya got me there.”

Jules sighed again. “You’re so cute, I just wanna kiss your face.”

Ophelia smiled, looking up at Jules. “You wanna kiss my face?” She asked.

“Mhmm, kiss it lots.”

Ophelia giggled, and leaned forward, giving Jules’s lips a light kiss. Jules grinned as Ophelia pulled away, wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling her into the space between her legs. “Noo,” Jules whined. She grinned, looking down at Ophelia’s lips. “Like this.” Then, she pressed her lips to Ophelia’s, hard. She wrapped her legs around Ophelia’s waist as she deepened the kiss, gently biting Ophelia’s bottom lip to gain access to her mouth. Ophelia melted into the kiss.

Ophelia breathed out as Jules finally pulled away. Jules grinned at her. “See?”

Ophelia nodded. “Y-you should do that again.” She said.

She didn’t remember what had happened between that and getting into her car. She woke up the next day, naked in the backseat of her car with Jules’s number sprawled out in black ink across her forearm. She remembered kissing her, and she remembered fucking her. But, the in-between moments were lost to her. Then again, what did it matter? At least she remembered the important parts.

Ophelia sighed, pulling on her shirt and pants and climbing into the front seat. She glanced at the number on her arm. She knew she wouldn’t call or even text, but for a moment she considered it. Jules was one hell of a woman, but Ophelia wasn’t one for that kind of thing. Relationships weren’t her thing, so she only let herself think about it for a moment - at least she had had last night.


	2. Matchmaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jules and Ophelia can't stop thinking about each other, luckily for them its a small enough campus to find each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so fucking cheesy lmao. Also, i meant to update this hella earlier today but i wAS DOIN THINGS OKAY IM SORRY

“Is that a hickey?” Asked Harris, with a raised eyebrow.

Ophelia shrugged. “Probably.”

He crossed his arms leaning against the record store counter. “Probably? I thought the people at parties were just ‘creepy frat boys’.”

She smiled. “Well, she wasn’t a creepy frat guy.” 

“Do tell.”

Ophelia rolled her eyes. “She was hot, and we fucked. What else do you want to know?”

“Well, generally you don’t blush at the mention of sex, so I figured it was something more.” Harris shrugged.

Ophelia gaped at him. “I’m not.”

“Look in a mirror, boo.” He said, letting out a laugh. She glared at him. “No, really though. Anything other than sex?”

“I mean we talked for awhile, and she was really cool. But, I’m not really the girl you take home to meet the parents and she is.” Ophelia looked down.

“You like her.”

Ophelia shrugged, not wanting to admit it, then again this was Harris. He knew everything. “Maybe.”

“Did you get her number at least?”

“She wrote it on my arm, but I didn’t keep it.” She looked back up at Harris. “It’s not like I would actually call her or anything.”

The door chimed as a customer walked in. “You know, Ophelia, relationships aren’t the end of the world,” Harris told her, pushing himself off the counter and walking towards the customer. “Maybe, if you let yourself see that you’d find someone that would make you happy. It’s never fun to be alone.” Ophelia rolled her eyes. Harris, just because he was older, thought he was wise, or some shit. 

\--------------

Jules sighed checking her phone, again. What was she expecting? It was a hookup, not some we-really-connected-love-at-first-site crap, and Jules normal wasn’t the kind of girl who got all lovey dove-y after hooking up. She wasn’t the girl who obsessively checked her phone to see if some chick she hooked up with was going to call her. Yet, here she was doing just that. 

A knock came from her doorway, and Jules looked up to see Kennedy standing there. “Still, obsessing over the weed girl?” 

“I’m not obsessing.”

“Yeah, that's totally why I saw you stalking her twitter, which may I add, you never go on,” Kennedy said, walking into the room and sitting down on her bed. 

Jules glared at her, heat rising in her cheeks. “Let me live peacefully in denial.”

Kennedy laughed. “Nope, my duties as your best friend is to drag your ass out of denial so that you will cheer up.” Jules threw a pillow at her, and Kennedy laughed. “Seriously, though. I’m sure Miles would get you in contact with her if you want to talk to her that bad.”

“No, no.” Jules shook her head. “I just…” She trailed off. “I don’t know, it doesn’t even really matter. She was just…” Jules paused. “Refreshing, I guess. Different than my usual type.”

“So, not an asshole,” Kennedy added. “Good to know.”

Jules pushed her shoulder, almost knocking her off the bed, and Kennedy laughed. “Oh shut up, I don’t alway go for a-holes!”

Kennedy didn’t look convinced. “Yeah, because Jackson was totally one hundred percent a decent guy, not at all an asshole, or should we talk about Chris? Or maybe even Blake? Oh, and don’t get me started on Cassie.” 

Jules huffed. “Fine, maybe I haven’t had very many good relationships in a while.” 

“If in a while means ever, then yeah.” 

“What about Alex?”

Kennedy paused. “Alex?”

Jules nodded. “Yeah, I was with her all through high school, but we broke it off freshman year because long distance was a struggle.” 

“Oh, yeah!” Said Kennedy. “She came down for fall break freshman year, right?”

“Yup.” 

“I don’t know her enough to confirm or deny if she was an asshole.” Kennedy shrugged.

Jules laughed. “You’re impossible.”

“I know,” She told her. “So, are we planning a way for you to get with weed girl, or are we not?”

“No, we are not.”

Kennedy sighed. “You know, everyone goes to Vinylton to get weed, so she probably works there and you could just happen to go there for Fiona or something and just be like ‘ _Funny to run into you_ ’.” 

Jules threw another pillow at Kennedy. “Noo!”

\-------------

Ophelia sighed as she got into her car, and hit her head on the steering wheel. _That sucked_ , she thought to herself. Ophelia was generally very good at school, she had never made less than an A - despite skipping her classes, but she was good at studying and she was great at tests. However, taking music theory was a fucking mistake. The class sounded fun and simple- plus she loved music, and she had played the tuba all throughout high school. So, she had thought it wouldn’t be too bad, but apparently, nothing on the fucking test was related to anything she had ever thought to study. 

She sighed again and lifted her head off the steering wheel. _God_ , she hoped this wouldn’t affect her GPA too much because that was a bust. She turned her key and started the engine. She glanced at the address on her phone that Harris had sent her to pick Fiona up at, before pulling out of the parking lot.

About five minutes later, she was pulling into the Zeta driveway. She still couldn’t believe Harris was dating a sorority girl - what a loser. Fiona was nice, Ophelia could admit that, but she was dizzy and a sorority girl. Sorority girls were lame, in Ophelia’s professional opinion, and she should know her mom was the queen of sorority girls. 

She pulled out her phone and texted Fiona.

**O** :  _ Here. _

**Fiona** :  _ Hey, I’m in the shower. Sorry, it’ll be a few. _

Ophelia sighed, great. Her phone buzzed.

**Fiona** :  _ You can come inside! _

Ophelia rolled her eyes at that like she was actually going to go inside and sit awkwardly with the Zeta sisters. Her phone buzzed again.

**Fiona** :  _ We have food! _

Well, she wasn’t one to turn down food. She texted Fiona a quick reply that she was coming in, then got out of her car. She sighed looking around at the Zeta house, it was frilly. Even the outside just screamed cutesy sorority. She knocked on the door. A few seconds later, and one one of the frilly sorority girls opened the door. A very familiar frilly sorority, that had blue eyes and blonde hair. 

Ophelia choked. “Um, h-hey Jules. Fancy seeing you here.” She said.

Jules raised an eyebrow. “I live here.” 

“Right.” Ophelia agreed, awkwardly shoving her hands into her jacket pockets.

There were a few awkward moments of silence. Finally, Jules spoke. “What… what are you doing here?” She asked.

“Oh, I’m, um, just here to get Fiona. She said to come inside because she’s showering.” Shrugged Ophelia, looking down at the ground.

Jules leaned against the door. “Oh.” There was another beat of silence. “You never called.” She whispered, looking down at the ground.

Ophelia’s eyes shoot up to Jules’s. She bit her lip. “Should I have?”

“Maybe.” Jules sighed. “I mean I didn’t really expect anything, it’s just...I…I guess I did.”

Ophelia gave her a weak smile. “I’m not very good at this.”

“This?”

“Yeah, I’m not really into phone calls and stuff…” Or speaking apparently, Ophelia thought.

“Oh.”

“But,” She said. “I do text.”

The sides of Jules’s lips tipped upward. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

They stared at each other for a moment. “Wanna come inside?” Asked Jules.

Ophelia nodded. “Yeah, um. Fiona said something about food?”

Jules laughed, opening up the door beckoning her inside. “Yeah, we just got pizza. It’s in the kitchen.” 

Ophelia grinned and followed her inside.

\-------------

Fiona grinned at Jules and Ophelia as she walked down the stairs. After she had found Jules all mopey over Ophelia and knew that Ophelia was being mopey over Jules, she wasn’t about to let the two idiots go on like that. So, her and Harris played matchmaker. She was glad it was all working out.

“You ready?” She called to Ophelia.

“Oh, um. Yeah.” Ophelia said, looking away from Jules practically glowing. They are so cute, Fiona thought.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment telling me what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so thoughts? Hopefully next chappie will be up by like next Monday!


End file.
